Hachidori
Hachidori is a well-known Mercenary that utilizes her skills in medicine and stealth to earn money. She has settled into Iwagakure, determined to give her two year old son the life he deserves with a loving, single parent by his side. She often opts-in for jobs from strangers to make a bit of extra money, whether they be wanting someone's head or requesting something delivered. Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Petal Clone, Many Booming Flowers, Many Releasing Flowers, Maximum Cutting, Flower Shuriken, Dance of the Flower Petals Water Clone Technique, Watercutting Sword, Tornado of Water, Water Prison Technique, Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Five Feeding Sharks, Great Waterfall Technique, Water Shark Bullet Technique, Gunshot, Hiding in Rain Technique, Hiding in Water Technique, Great Waterfall Flow, Cold Sky Water Attack, Stormy Blockade, Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Tearing Torrent, Wild Water Wave, Water Beast, Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Army Water Demon Technique, Water Formation Wall, Water Colliding Wave, Water Bowl, Water Whip Electromagnetic Murder, Chidori Current, Chidori, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Release Shadow Clone Body Pathway Derangement, Healing Mist Spray, Cell Activation Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, Poison Mist, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Transfer Technique }} Abilities Genjutsu Because her Hiden requires at least some Genjutsu control due to it being a subset of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Hachidori is average in this field, but has no other use for it outside this Hiden. There is only one technique in which she really utilizes Genjutsu, and that is the Dance of the Flower Petals. Elemental Ninjutsu In her affinities, Hachidori appears to show favoritism for Water Release over her secondary affinity Lightning Release. Due to this, she has almost full mastery over her arsenal of Suiton techniques, and very few techniques in Raiton that she even uses at all, but learned to give herself better protection. Her combination of the two can leave devastating effects on the opponent. Taijutsu Hachidori prefers Taijutsu over most other forms of fighting, but this is simply due to the fact that she is very swift on her feet, but not all that strong. To compensate for lack of power, she has increased her agility and reaction time, leaving her more able to dodge attacks thrown her way. This, however, only goes so far, leaving her to either fall back or try another form of fighting. Lately, she has been improving in this area dramatically, enhancing her strength through chakra, yet also using intense training exercises to become stronger physically. She can, at the moment, lift a boulder three times her own size over her head without the use of enhancements. Medical Ninjutsu The former Hunter-Nin could be considered a master of this trade, for she can easily utilize healing chakra after so many years as a Hunter-Nin. Her careful study of human anatomy has left an impact on her ability to fight as well as heal, making her a fearsome foe and a worthy ally. The techniques have become so easy to use that they take slightly less time and chakra to perform than it does a standard medic. She is also the first Medical-Nin that was located in Iwagakure, but was replaced by Sabumaru when she became a bodyguard for the Tsuchikage Yo. Appearance Hachidori could be described as "odd" in appearance to some, for she definitely doesn't sport the standard mien. She has long, about mid-back length, jade tinted hair that normally flows free of any binds and sea green optics to match. Her eyes are oval in shape and can usually been seen narrowed on an object or person for whatever reason she deems worthy. She's tall and skinny, yet holds a nice hour-glass figure with lightly sun-kissed skin. As for attire, it's apparent she is loaded down with supplies when on a mission. She has a medical pouch strapped to her rear containing several different ointments, bandages, syringes, and other field equipment necessary for extending the life of her team, so naturally she rarely uses the items on herself. On her right hip is the standard hip pouch that contains weaponry of varying kinds such as Kunai, explosive tags, et cetera. Hachidori doesn't wear much clothing at all, so she is thought to be something of a coquette; however, people would be mistaken. She wears thigh-high socks with the standard black sandals and a black pair of shorts that don't even reach down to meet the thigh-highs. The upper portion of her torso has white bandages wrapped around her medium sized bust to hold them in place. On one hand is a black glove without any finger coverings, allowing her slim digits with black fingernails to poke through. In one ear she can be seen with several earrings that are either black, silver, or white leading up the cartilage of her ear. Personality She doesn't talk much, if at all, but when she has something to say, it's wise to listen. Often times she can be blunt, if not a little rude, but more times than not she does know what she's talking about. Her ability to keep things hushed is impeccable, so she makes a good listener, though it can strike worry in her allies because of her tendencies to keep things private. She doesn't scare easy and can be found baring her teeth, so to speak, at anyone who poses a threat to her. For this, she is thought to be strong-willed, stubborn, and determined, which are all true, but she just likes protecting what's hers. A different side can be seen when she's around her two year old son, such as heavy kindness and compassion along with wittiness and spunk. To say she has two personalities, one serious and one fun, would be a mistake, for she is both, but reserves the latter for the people closest to her, which a few and far between due to the fact she is always on duty as a Medical-Nin or Hunter-Nin, so she doesn't play games. She also won't tell of where her son was born or what happened to the father. As far as she is concerned, he never existed, but left a precious gift in his wake. History Hachidori really won't share her history, so it is considered unknown to everyone other than herself. As events unfold in her life, they will be placed below. Allegedly, this woman hails from Takigakure and is carrying the legendary Hero Water on her person that was passed down from her great grandparents. Hachidori was once the top (and only) Medic located in Iwagakure until very recently. A man arrived to the village shortly after her agreeing to become the Tsuchikage's bodyguard. Her son now four years of age, she continues to do what she can for him, but otherwise, not much has happened in her life. Category:Female